Phineas&Ferb: Time Warp
by Continual123
Summary: The story of Phineas&Ferb where mystery and suspense. Danger of at every corner. Please Read&Review. DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, INVENTIONS, OR PLACES ARE OF MY CREATION.
1. The GraveYard

As the sky was dark and gloomy, a graveyard a place of sorrow and regret surrounded the place. A mysterious woman wearing a black cloak walked into the cemetary holding a bouquet of roses. She walked toward a certain tomb placing the flowers unto the grave. There she muttered, "Do you remembered these, you gave them to me before you went." Then she started to weep showers of tears. Then it started to rain as if the sky is crying with her. Then another person came holding an umbrella wearing a golden ring, he came to her and said, "Are you okay my dear?" Then she looked at him also wearing a golden ring and said, "Of course Ferb, but I miss him so much , I can't bear it any longer." Then he patted her shoulder and said, "Isabella, he saved you which cost his life, and if he was here, he wouldn't have regreted it." The she turned and said, "I didn't even tell him how much I love him." He sighed and lifted her up saying, "I miss him to, but we can't change the past." Then he took her home with her final look on the stone which said," To Phineas Fynn, A great young boy who could have changed the world with his great ideas, but if fate were only kinder."

**Dear Readers, This scene is talking about the future where Phineas somehow dies, but what Ferb said about not changing the past is true, or can it really change. Continue Reading and Review which I will post soon.**


	2. Back to the Past

Inside the truck, Ferb and Isabella was sitting inside as their partner was working on the computer. "I can't believe you're actually doing this. Twelve years we've been working on this project and we finally located the laboratory hiding a time machine." "It will be worth it Adyson. The Master started on the day Phineas was lost." The alarm began to ring around the truck the forces were moving in. "The positions are perfect. The Master is busy with our first group and we are now moving in. Hurry! No time to waste." The soldiers ran inside and Ferb led in the assault charging with his ray gun. The battle was fierce. Enemy was shocked and unprepared for the attack and the strike was successful. They bursted into the lab and the scientists were trapped in laser point. The Scientists were forced to run up the machine, and the decision had to be picked. Who is supposed to go back in time. Many men volunteered to go and the decision was close. Isabella sat close listening on the decision and wished to go to see Phineas with his triangular face and red hair. An explosion bursted near and Adyson checked the surveillance cameras. "We're surrounded. We can't risk sending our bravest men." The council was in turmoil as the voices grew louded. "Then I'll go" The council looked at Isabella as she volunteered. "Can you handle this mission? We can't allow emotion to ruin the only chance to take down the Master." "We don't have time. Strap her in." She was strapped in and the machine began to whirr. "Isabella can you handle this?" "Oh Ferb, you miss Phineas as much as I do. I know I can handle." The mission roared and flahsed with lights till the brightness grew so much the eye can't at that moment the light began to shake and the room was too intense and everything became dark.


	3. Isabella Meets Isabella

Ferb saw darkness all around him. Then a small bright light appeared in front of him. There, in a strange looking forest, a boy was holding unto a young Phineas. "Pull me up." Phineas cried out. "Don't do it." A voice cried out. "Finish him. Time then can continue. The vision vanished and woke up in a small crowded prison. "You finally got up." Adyson cried out. She was standing in a corner, Gretchen was sitting in her bunk bed, and Isabella unconscious on the floor. "Is Isabell all right?" Ferb asked. "She is still sleeping, but her pulse isn't functioning. Either she is dead, or the time machine worked and send her back in time."

"Thank you for answering the answer we needed." A robot came in front of the cell wearing the butler attire. "Master will be pleased to neutralize you and Isabella." Then he left the prison. "Send an assassin back in time and eliminate the girl. Anyone getting the assassins way. Finish them." Isabella got up from behind the backyard. Her head was spinning around and was feeling very dizzy. "Isabella, are you all right? Called out from inside of Mrs. Garcio."I'm fine. Just need a ride home." Then she went in the car and drove off.

They made it home and she slowly stuttered up the stairs and to her room. She flopped on her bed. She was tossing and turning. Her head was pounding upon her skull. Then she heard a small voice. "Is anyone there?" Isabella was shocked and no one was in her room. She was thinking it was just a hallucination."where am I?" Then Isabella started to get scared. "Where are you?" She cried within her mind she saw an image. It was a lady she looked like herself but much older. "Can you hear me." The older Isabella said. "Yes I can." Isabella thought to herself. "Where am I?" The image spoke out. "Are you for real or not?" Isabella questioned the image making sure she wasn't crazy.

Then suddenly her hand jerked up without her control. "Does this prove to you that I am real." The image replied back. "How are you inside my mind? I know we went to Candace's mind during the summer, but how did you do it?" "No time for talking." The image said. "I need you to help me. I can remember how I got back here, but I forgot why I'm here." The image said. "What do you mean?" Isabella asked. "This may be hard to believe, but I am you from the future." This brought a little surprise to Isabella. "I here on a mission to save someone, but I can't remember who." "Slow down future me." Isabella said. "Tell me what you remember and I will try to help you."


	4. The Escape

"Let me get this straight, " Isabella said to the older version of herself. "In the future, Ab evil Master takes over the world, Phineas dies, and you came back to save Phineas so that the evil master won't conquer the world." "That's about it. " Older Isabella replied. "Well then, since you've forgotten how that incident happen, why not ask Phineas to help you." So they tried walking down the stairs, but Isabella's mind was fighting against each other of who should totally control the body movement. They slowly wobbled across the room and their legs kept on tripping against each other. "Why can't you let me control my body." Isabella spoke out. Then older version said through her mouth, "Your mind can't seem to be able to obey which person wants to move." They slowly made it down the stairs throughout the door and Into the street.

Back in the future, Ferb, Gretchen, and Adyson were still stuck in the prison cell waiting what the Master do to them. "Adyson, " Ferb whispered, "do you still have those miniature bomb?" Then Adyson reached into her pocket and handed it to Ferb. He slowly slid the bomb across the prison door and blew up the whole room. Loud alarms rang across the building. They heard loud footsteps marching toward the prison cell. "What do we do now genius. " Adyson said. "Over here." Gretchen said crawling through the vent. They pass through toward the outside of the building running to a good place to hide from the guards.

"Where do we hide now." Adyson spoke out while running. "There is only one place where we can hide away from the authority. "Ferb spoke. Then he through ot a hover craft, and flew away with Gretchen and Adyson. The robot butler made it to the Master's room. "The prisoners has escaped!" He was worried that the Master would get mad. But he spoke gently saying, "Don't worry, we hid inside one of the prisoners a gps chip and can track them easily. For now has the assassin been sent." "They transported the assassin already." The butler said. "Send a thousand trooos to the location of the prisoners and kill them all!"

Now in the present day, Isabella's mind was still having trouble processing that two minds are in one body. They both were struggling to get at least across the street. When they made it, they made it to the backyard where Phineas was building a machine with Ferb, Baljeet,Buford, and a new kid was helping him with the machinery. "Hey Phineas, Watch'a doin." Isabella said. "Hi Isabella, meet Henry. He just moved here from New York." Then Isabella tripped over and was falling for the ground, when Henry blocked their fall. "Whoa, are you all right?" Henry said. Then Isabella said, "You guys will never believe this, but the future version of me is in my body." Then every one was looking at her weirdly saying, "What?"


	5. The Transportation

Phineas placed wire all over her head which was connected to the computer that Ferb was typing in. "According to the data in the computer, there are all lot of energy and movement trying to control the cerebrum." Phineas said looking at the computer monitor. "Which means what?" Burford asked. "Two mind are trying to control the body." Balmer said slowly. As Burford nodded understanding the problem, Phineas starting typing on the computer, " There must be a way for the two minds to be in coexist together in the mind, but first, where's Perry?" Then Perry put on his hat and slid down through the secret chamber, unto to the pipe, ando into the secret lair. "Good morning agent P," Major Monogram said. "Now since today we are having new recruits for the O.W.C.A., we are sending you aneed apprentice to learn how we work. " Then a another platypus with a fedora came down through the pipe. "Agent P meet Pennie. She is one of the most advanced agent I've ever seen in recruiting. Now today what's really strange with Dr. Doofenshmirtz is that he hasn't been seen with any of the surveillance camera, online, and in the public. Find out what devious plan he is doing." Then they both came to the flying platypus shaped mobile and flew off.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Phineas finally came up with a solution to the problem. "Instead of both mind controlling the cerebrum, why not let it take turns to take control every day." First, they slowly strapped down Isabella unto a chair, Ferb made sure her vital signs are normal while Phineas is on the computer. "I am gonna put you asleep which will cause less pain to both of you. Then he gave her some gas which completely knocked her out. Young Isabella saw a small glimpse of older Isabella's memory. First she saw Phineas, Isabella, Burford, Baljeet, Henry, and Candace walking through a dark forest. Next she saw robotic troops shooting at a blurry target. Then she saw Phineas falling into a dark abyss. Then she saw Phineas again , but the only problem is that she wasn't in control of her body. "Isabella are you all right.?" Then older Isabella said, "You're technical skills are amazing, but younger Isabella is not the one in control. " "Don't worry, today you're in control and tomorrow younger Isabella is." Phineas said. Then Candace stormed outside to the backyard shouting at Phineas saying, "What are you guys doing?" Then Phineas explained everything to Candace.

In the future, Ferb zoomed through the air trying to avoid the public. "OK what's the plan?" Gretchen asked. "We are going to the Rebels Lair." Ferb replied. "Great idea, but the Master is most likely going to look there first. " Alyson said. "Don't worry, there is someone I need to see." In the present day, Candace was excited about the future. "So in the future , will Jeremy and I get married?" Before Isabella could answer, a huge portal appeared above the air. Multiple flying contraptions flew out. "We need to get out now!" Isabella shouted. They all started running while avoiding the ammunition. "Where can we go." Henry shouted. "Most likely, the entire tri-state area will be watched. I can't think of any place." Meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz evil incorporate building, Perry and Pennie landed in the building spying throughout the area. Then Pennie pushed Perry quickly. A laser shot out toward the sky. A robot was aiming a weapon aiming them. Pennie immediately took action and crushed the machine. Accidently pressing one of Doofenshmirtz inator. The beam zapped toward on of the suburban houses and shot Phineas and the whole gang. "Master, the boy vanished." One robot spoke through a speaker. "Find the boy and finish his friends.


	6. Lost In The World

Isabella woke up lost in the forest with nobody near her. She looked around looking to see if anyone is there. She felt alone that nobody was with her. "Isabella you alright?" She looked around, but then remember the older Isabella. "I remember this place, you have to find Phineas quickly. I remember something will happen here, something dreadful will happen." Then younger Isabella suddenly got worried for him and tried to get up, but then she collapsed in pain. "Your body was damaged during the transportation. Be careful." Older Isabella said. Younger Isabella slowly staggered across the woods looking for her friends. Phineas woke up with walls surrounding him. "Gosh it looks like a maze." He walked around then found a huge wall in front of him." Well then, this might take a while." Candace got up walking tied up in ropes. "Where am I?" Than she saw squirrels wearing tribal clothes,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ferb woke up with Henry in grassy field. "Where are we?" Then suddenly the scenery changed to a desert. "What just happened?" Meanwhile Perry and Penny started attacking every robot smashing everything. "Agent P. We need you to go bring back your family before these robots do. We can't let them capture your family unless you want to be relocated." Perry immediately came closer to the machine pressed the button and turned on the machine. The portal opened and both Perry and Penny went in shutting down the machine.

Ferb and Addyson went into a dark alley and watched someone standing there loitering around. "Do you know where we can find a dollar store?" The man nodded and motioned them to follow him. Ferb and Addyson went deeper into the alley where they entered a chinese restaurant and knocked a secret password. The door leading inside is a room full of weapons, guns, artillary and bunch of thugs everywhere. "Well it's been a while since we last met." Then Buford came with scars all over his body. "Buford we need to find Baljeet." "Well he is in his room right now." They followed Buford to his room where Baljeet was typing in his computer. "Walmart is now under my control. Ferb it has been awhile since the incident." "We need to find a to attack the Master's HQ." "It's not easy as you think." He clicked an icon and a blueprint appeared. "The wall and defense is improbable and even I can't hack it unless." THen he made a gesture for cash. "What happened to you Baljeet. Ever since Phineas died, you changed." "Doesn't matter." Then Ferb handed him cash. "Thank you." He typed into his computer. "Well then it is hacked. You have a chance now." "Buford we need to act now!" "All right then, let the rebellion begin."


	7. Phineas and the Maze and The Visitors

Ferb and Henry walked out the what seemed like several weeks in an ever changing landscape no food or water at this time. When one arrives at a lake or river and feel the water, the land quickly changes and the water vanishes. They sat down and were losing hope of survival. "Ferb, we may be at our last moments, and I need something to get off my back. You are lucky to have such friends and family. I was alone, my family abandonned me, and in the orphan children hated me, never being friends with me always bullying. So how does it feel to have a brother who's with, friends who care for you.""Listen Henry, we're friends, if we make it, we can hang out with the gang. So don't give up now." Then Ferb carried Henry and began carrying him through a now desert. He couldn't last the sun slowly drained his consciousness. Then he collapsed both Henry and Ferb ready to fall away when Ferb saw a last dark figure coming close to him. Ferb woke up who found himself in a tent. He looked around to see Henry lying next to him. Right then, a high school man entered in carrying a jug of water. "Ah, you're awake. You were asleep for five days. I'm Achmed." He came and gave Ferb water. "Where are we?" Henry said in a groggy voice waking up. "We are the Visitors. We travel the world trading and finding exotic resources." "What happened?" "You were lost within the Neverending Gorge. The gorge emits a obnoxious gases that causes hallucination. We Visitors are immune to the gas so we are used to it." "I understand, but what country is this?" "Aye, you must be a traveler as I. We are in the country of Alvyda. This place holds so much mystery and dangers, strange civilization, and unusual things." He got up and and said, "Come outside and see the base." Ferb and Henry got up and went outside to see many tents and there came young woman. "Ah the strangers, what might your names be?" "I'm Henry, this is Ferb." "Hello there Achmed." "H-h-hi Clarie, how can I help you?" "Be calm Achmed, you don't always have to help." "Oh excuse me miss?" "Miss is too formal, just call me Clarie." "Okay, have you seen any other people besides us?" "No you two were the only ones found." Then Achmed and Clarie talked to each other as Henry and Ferb were discussing of the situation. "Okay we need to find the others quick, I have a bad feeling about this place Ferb, but I hope the others are okay."

Phineas was still lost in the maze wandering every path trying to get out. He was losing hope as he kept on ending up in a dead end. He sat down in despair having unable to eat anything with only a mint and several biscuits. He sat down feeling his stomach grumble and still kept on moving. Then he heard footsteps coming closer when suddenly, he bumped into another person. "Oh cheese and crackers. I'm so sorry." "It's okay, but do you know this place well?" "Well, sort of, want to come with me? I've been sort of getting lonely and bored." "Sure, I'm Phineas." "I'm Sammy." "Nice to you meet you Sammy." "Follow me." Then a huge grumble broken their conversation. "I'm sorry, haven't eaten since several days ago." "Here, have some bread and butter." She pulled out a basket and handed the meal. He scuffled it down and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God." "Hmm, you're funny, I like that." They began walking together as they pass by every path. "So how did you end up in here?" She looked and answered, "Um, I manage to wander in here by accident. I think it was this way." She led him to several toss and turns and eventually they made it to the exit. Phineas ran out to and saw a gorgeous mountain side. "Odd, I haven't ever been here before?" "Wait what?" The ground began to shake and the maze began to move. "Move now!" Phineas pushed Sammy outside. As soon they jumped out, the maze simply vanished. "We're safe for awhile." "I can't believe we're lost." 'Sammy, don't worry we will find our home. Even if it takes awhile."


End file.
